Siete
by Star of the Revolution
Summary: Los pecados capitales representados en Kanda y Allen y su relación.
1. Pereza

¡Hola a todos!

Me encuentro dando comienzo a mi primer historia multichapter (algo que debo confesar no se me da muy bien) en referencia a los pecados capitales. ¡Un fic referente a los pecados capitales! ¡Pero que original! Si, ya se que esto se hizo miles de veces pero yo quería darle mi toque personal al tema. Por cierto, es Yullen (bastante obvio, ¿verdad?) En fin, espero les guste (y ojalá no deje la historia colgada!).

Disclaimer: No, definitivamente los personajes de Dgrayman no me pertenecen, sólo los tomó prestados de Hoshino Katsura un rato.

¡On with the show! 

* * *

**Pereza**

" _La pereza (en latín,_ acidia _) es el más «metafísico» de los pecados capitales, en cuanto está referido a la incapacidad de aceptar y hacerse cargo de la existencia de uno mismo. Tomado en sentido propio es una «tristeza de ánimo» que aparta al creyente de las obligaciones espirituales o divinas, a causa de los obstáculos y dificultades que en ellas se encuentran."_

No había un día en que al despertarse no recordara las palabras que su padre le había dejado, aquellas que con los años se convirtieron en su leitmotiv, su fuerza y su razón de ser. Su razón de existir.

 _Nunca te detengas, sigue caminando._

Y vaya si acaso las había seguido al pie de la letra.

Las suelas de sus zapatos se encontraban gastadas, había perdido la cuenta del número de pasos que había dado desde entonces. Incluso el dolor de sus cansados músculos se habían convertido en algo insignificante, algo que fácilmente podía ignorar siempre y cuando siguiera caminando. Sin detenerse nunca.

Porque no podía detenerse. No se lo podía permitir.

Detenerse no sólo implicaría fallarle a la única persona que lo amó desinteresadamente cuando nadie más lo hizo. Detenerse significaría literalmente parar y darse cuenta que estuvo viviendo a la sombra del interés de los demás, siguiendo caminos trazados por otros; desconociéndose y dejándose quedar en segundo plano. Detenerse significaría dejarse caer en esa tristeza profunda que día a día rasguñaba las paredes de su ser para penetrar cada vez más hondo.

Y no se lo podía permitir… aunque a veces no conseguía juntar las ganas para impedirlo.

Algunos días, recostado en la cama y con la vista fija en el techo, se reconfortaba en el escozor que las lágrimas generaban en sus ojos antes de rodar por sus mejillas. Mejillas marcadas por una guerra en la cual se vio arrojado sin previo aviso.

Una Guerra Santa que lo convirtió en un arma útil pero descartable, un envase para hacer uso y abuso hasta que ya no quede gota en él que sirva.

Una Guerra Santa que le hizo temblar las bases de sus convicciones, que le hizo cuestionar cada uno de sus pasos.

Porque la realidad es que esta vida ya lo había desganado. No le importaba arriesgar su propia vida en pos de otro y aunque todos lo pensaran altruista y heroico, la realidad era mucho más simple. Ya no tenía ganas. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir caminando, de seguir luchando, de seguir viviendo.

¿Para qué seguir caminando un camino que sólo lo llevaría a un desgaste físico y mental que sólo serviría para alargar su sufrimiento? ¿Para qué seguir luchando una guerra en la cual no creía? Una guerra, por cierto, donde los ideales y convicciones de los bandos participantes se desdibujaban constantemente a causa de la crueldad y el egoísmo. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo cuando esa cruel certeza de que el amor de Mana no había sido tan desinteresado como creía lo carcomía poco a poco desde sus entrañas?

 _ **-¿¡Acaso no existe nadie importante para ti!?**_

Ya no… ya no más.

Y esa tristeza se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a su ser, consumiéndolo todo, absorbiendo sus energías. Ya no más…

 _ **-Nosotros no somos "salvadores", sino "destructores".**_

Y maldición si aquellas palabras no eran ciertas.

¿Quién era? Había días en que se miraba al espejo y se le dificultaba reconocerse. ¿Dónde había quedado ese muchacho que cual perro fiel seguía al pie de la letra la promesa que tiempo atrás se habían hecho? ¿Dónde habían quedado sus convicciones?

Estaba cansado.

Estaba destruido.

Y habían sido las palabras y acciones de otro quienes lo habían destruido. Aunque no había nadie más a quien echarle la culpa excepto a sí mismo; al fin y al cabo fue su debilidad la que le permitió a Yuu Kanda calar hondo en su ser.

La ironía de la vida.

Pues lo peor de todo era que esa pereza que parecía entumecer su cuerpo se desvanecía con la presencia del morocho. Su destructor personal que inconscientemente lo estaba salvando. Porque interactuar con él lo revigorizaba, le devolvía las fuerzas que lentamente parecían escaparse por las yemas de sus dedos. Le daba una razón, un propósito.

Quizás eso sería suficiente para continuar, para enfrentarse al destino por decisión propia y construir su propio camino, para darle significado a su vida…

Quizás… 

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

¡Primer capítulo terminado! Debo admitir que me costó un poquito plasmar este pecado en Allen, espero que haya gustado.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer mi historia. Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Ira

¡Hola a todos!

Nuevo pequeño capítulo de esta nueva pequeña historia. Si bien no aclaré en el capítulo anterior, estaba escrito desde el POV de Allen. Este capítulo es desde el POV de Kanda. Espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Dirigirse al primer capítulo.

¡On with the show!

* * *

 **Ira**

 _La ira (en latín,_ _ira_ _) puede ser descrita como un sentimiento no ordenado, ni controlado, de odio y enfado._

* * *

Odio.

En el caos de su corazón el único sentimiento bien definido y al cuál decidió aferrarse era el odio.

Un odio desmedido y visceral que lo motivaba a continuar, a cumplir esa promesa eterna, a seguir viviendo.

El odio lo consumía y a la vez le daba fuerzas.

Odio por la injusticia de la vida que le tocó. Odio por la guerra en la que se vio arrojado. Odio por los akuma, los Noah, la Inocencia. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, odio por la Orden. Odio por aquellos que jugaron con su alma y su cuerpo, quienes le enseñaron un dolor tal que sólo con recordarlo puede sentir su cuerpo estremecerse. Quienes lo separaron de aquella persona.

Odio por aquellos que se decían sus amigos, compañeros, sin saber que les pasaba a aquellos que se acercaban a él.

 _ **-Sólo soy un hombre insignificante. Mi corazón se mueve por lo que está frente a mí, no por lo que el mundo entero necesita.**_

Odio.

 _ **-¿Acaso ganar una guerra a través de innumerables sacrificios no es algo sin sentido?**_

Odio.

 _ **-Quiero ser un destructor que pueda salvar.**_

Odio.

Un odio desmedido y descontrolado que parecía sacudirlo desde los cimientos de su ser como si de un tornado en plena furia destructiva se tratara. Y si bien había aprendido a encontrar cierta armonía dentro del odio, este nuevo y aún más poderoso sentimiento lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Intentaba comparar ese odio con los otros que bien conocía. Pero era en vano. El odio que Allen Walker había despertado en su corazón no se compraba con nada, era inmensurable, gigantesco, descontrolado. Puro.

Conocido era su malhumor y pésimo carácter en los pasillos de la Orden pero lo que ese mocoso había despertado en él solía dejarlo sin aliento. Como si hubiera estado entrenando todo el día. Como si un gigantesco y siniestro monstruo le hubiera asestado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Un monstruo que parecía haber anidado en su alma, rugiendo y aullando descontroladamente cada vez que el enano hacía algo estúpido, ansiando hundir sus garras en su joven piel; destrozarle la garganta con sus colmillos.

Y lo que realmente le asustaba, era el hecho de encontrar cierta calma en ese tempestuoso mar de odio.

Añoraba que ese odio lo bañara de pies a cabeza, que lo cubriera en ese capullo incontrolable. Dejar en libertad a la bestia, permitirle salirse con la suya y deleitarse en ello.

Liberar todo su odio contra Allen Walker.

Porque lo odiaba.

Odiaba su estúpida inocencia, sus inútiles actos altruistas. ¿Es que acaso no veía dónde estaba parado? Estaba en medio de una puta guerra. No era el lugar para lamentaciones y procurar ayudar al prójimo. No era lugar para débiles como él. Sangrando y derramando lágrimas por los caídos, olvidándose así del objetivo de la misión.

Pendejo idiota.

Era enteramente culpa suya el nacimiento de este sentimiento desmedido, desprolijo y salvaje que le nublaba la razón. Había sido el brote de habas quien había soltado a ese monstruo para que anidara en su ser, corrompiendo todo a su paso.

Devorándolo por dentro.

Porque cada gota de sangre que el otro derramaba sólo le demostraba lo impura que era la suya. Porque cada lágrima que caía de aquellos ojos le demostraba lo corrompida que su alma se encontraba. Porque cada sonrisa que adornaba sus labios le demostraba lo vacío que estaba por dentro. Porque la simple presencia de Allen Walker le hacía darse cuenta que el débil era él.

Odio.

Que ese monstruo desmedido, violento y salvaje lo consuma todo. Que no deje rincón dentro de él sin devorar, que no exista pliegue alguno en su alma que no ocupe. Que su oscuro veneno supure por cada herida y lo cubra completamente.

Que no deje que Allen Walker se filtre por sus poros y ponga en jaque los cimientos de su existencia.

Odio.

Desmedido.

Salvaje.

Puro.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
